In the boy scouts, as well as in other endeavors, name badges are commonly used such as to indicate a person's name. In scouting these badges are also typically used for identifying a particular rank in scouting. Particularly in scouting, it is also common to have the scout use a needle-type compass to indicate direction. The compass is helpful in directing the scout through the woods and on trails.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a name badge that also functions as a compass.